


Len Kagamine x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [16]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas, Coma, F/M, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Len Kagamine x Reader

Len’s POV

I walk the familiar and lonely path that leads to the hospital that I visit everyday.  As I arrive at the hospital, I sign in as a visitor and walk through the nostalgic hallways that smell of sterile cleaning chemicals.  While I walk, I think about the person I’m visiting: (Y/N) (L/N), my one and only love. For all my robotic life, I’ve been surrounded by fangirls, but (Y/N) is different than other girls.  She is so kind, funny, beautiful, smart, and she doesn’t care that I’m an android created for human entertainment. She accepts me for who I am, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. All of the other Vocaloids - especially Rin - first told me that I shouldn’t get close to her, but then they met her and now absolutely adore her. 

I soon arrive at (Y/N)’s hospital room and sit in the uncomfortable chair near her bed.  Her condition hasn’t changed, and she’s still unconscious. If I didn’t know better, I’d think that she is just sleeping peacefully.  I look at her and see that the black ribbon, that normally pulls my hair back, is still tied in a part of her (H/L) (H/C) hair. I had put it in her hair a few days ago, so that even if I’m not physically in her hospital room a piece of me always is.  She’s the light of my life, but that light is growing dimmer day-by-day. About a month ago, there was an accident and (Y/N) was hospitalized and fell into the coma she’s in now. I still remember that fateful day like it was yesterday…

_ (Y/N) had convinced me to go early Christmas shopping with her, so we walked to the mall nearby.  The only bad thing was that it snowed earlier in the day and was only 10 degrees outside, so of course the news said be careful because roads were icy.  We just finished shopping, and we started to head home, but as we were crossing the street a car slipped on an ice patch and went out of control. I was right in the way of the car’s path - literally a deer in headlights.  “Len!!!” I heard (Y/N) scream and felt a hard push on my back, making me practically fly to the other side of the road. After the initial shock ebbed away I quickly looked back to where I was once standing, only to see the most horrific sight I have ever seen: (Y/N) laying a rapidly growing pool of blood in front of the stopped car. _

_ “(Y/N)!!!” I called out as I frantically ran to her side.  Once I got to her, I immediately broke into tears. She had a lot of cuts and bruises, but the injury that caused me to become sick to my stomach was the large gash on her stomach that was pouring out blood.  I quickly took off my jacket and put pressure on her stomach wound, though it seemed to do little to stop the blood flow. I then heard the car’s door open and someone stepped out. _

_ “Oh my god!  I’m so sorry!” the person who was driving the car cried.  “I’ll hurry and call an ambulance!” At this point, I felt so numb and had no idea what was going on anymore.  All I knew was that (Y/N) - the girl I loved - was dying right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do.  An ambulance soon arrived to take (Y/N) and me to the nearest hospital. (Y/N) was hurriedly rushed into the hospital when we arrived and taken into an open operating room.  One of the nurses told me to stay in the waiting room, and that they would do all they could to save her. It felt like an eternity before one of the doctors came out of the room and came to talk to me. _

_ “You were with the young lady from the car accident, correct?” he asked me.  All I could do was nod, fearing for the worst. “Well, I can tell you that she is out of surgery, and everything went fairly well.” he said, and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in.  “However, the bad news is that she has fallen into a coma, and we don’t know when or even if she’ll wake up. I’m sorry we couldn’t do more.” I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me. Not even a few hours ago, the two of us were having a great time being together, and now this happened. _

_ “Would you like to see her?” the doctor asked sympathetically, to which I nodded in response.  He took me down a long hall, directed me to the room on the right, and told me she was in there before he turned and left.  I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I took a few steps into the room and almost broke down completely. (Y/N) was extremely pale, had bandages wrapped around her forehead, and wires connected her to multiple machines.  I slowly walked over to her side and sat in a chair near her bed. I took her hand in mine and felt the coldness of her skin. At that point, I couldn’t hold back my tears. _

It truly was an accident, but that didn’t ease the pain in my artificial heart.  All I wish for this Christmas is to see my beautiful (Y/N) smile again. To see her beautiful (E/C) eyes that shine brighter than the Northern Star is all that I ask for.  Is that really so selfish? I would pray to anyone that would care to listen at this point: God, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, anyone who would hear my pleas and save her. I carefully take her hand, just like the first day she was here, and feel that same coldness.

“(Y/N)... I love you, I really do.  I love you so much that it hurts not having you by my side.  I feel so alone when your not with me. Please, you have to wake up...  Don’t leave me. I’ll do anything, if you just wake up.” I say sincerely.  I decide that I have nothing to lose, so I start singing (Y/N)’s favorite song: ‘Falling, Falling Snow.’ At first, I was able to quietly sing the melody, until I sing a certain part of the song.

**“The days I spent with you flow through the passing seasons,**

**The memories filled with laughter become a transient image,**

**Your appearance starts fading in the congestion,**

**‘Please don’t go,’**

**My feelings become a fragment in the snow.”**

I softly sing as fresh tears run down my face.  It’s strange, I thought I ran out of tears the day of the accident.  Once I finish singing, I look down to see that she is still unconscious.  I can’t hold in my tears anymore, and I feel like I can’t fight the fact that she won’t wake up again.  Suddenly, I feel a cold yet soft hand cup my cheek and try to wipe away my tears.

“Please don’t cry Len…” the melodic voice I thought I’d never hear again says.  I lift me head and see beautiful (E/C) eyes gazing into my ocean blue ones.

“(Y-Y/N)...” I say, totally dumbstruck.  (Y/N) weakly smiles up at me. “(Y/N)!” I cry happily as I quickly, yet gently, hug her.

“L-Len!” (Y/N) stutters in embarrassment as a small blush colors her cheeks.  I bury my head into the crook of her neck as joyful tears fall from my eyes and onto her shoulder.  I feel her slowly wrap her arms around me and gently hug me back. I wish we could stay like this forever, but I guess being able to hold her again is good enough for me.  And, all I can think right now is,  _ ‘This truly is a Christmas miracle…’ _


End file.
